Only Time
by kiba kai
Summary: A workaholic Heero find someone who's gonna change his life forever (strong Shounen Ai, 1x?) Alternate Universe


Only Time : by Kai

  
Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise, Don't sue meeee   
The song is 'Only Time' of Enya, not mine too, mm you might probably heard this song from the movie "Sweet November", this song really made me cry, its music and Enya's voice.. I'm ruining it... sorry ^^'   
Pairing : 1+2   
Warning : Songfics, Sap, AU   
Explanation : lyrics is in _//Italic//_, thinking in '--', conversation in "--" 

===============================================================   
-Only Time-   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

In the rush hour of capital city business square, the glass forest of skyscrapers was reflecting the ray of sunlight. The crowded in either black or navy blue suit carrying black suitcase were walking mindlessly, staring at their watch, connecting their mobile phones. Some were smiling, some were cursing. They all racing with time.. 

Heero Yuy, a top businessman was one of those lost-souled dolls. He worked twenty hours a day, yes even though he ran his own company, he could have hired the best agents, the best lawyers and the best directors but he didn't want his father's business to be in strangers' hands. When it comes to business - Trust no one, that what's his father told him at his last breath, and look like it became part of his personality permanently,……… opened his mind to none.. 

It was almost lunch time when Heero left his desk and laptop today. Actually he always have lunch at his desk, usually either cold spaghetti boulangnais or plain ham sandwich. But yesterday his doctor said he had peptic ulcer and should have more nutrient food at the right time. Furthermore, his secretary was absent that day, the only way left; is to find some good restaurants where he could sit and have something to eat. 

Heero in loose white shirt, without jacket stepped into the life alone and waited for it to open again. his mind think wander about neither food nor restaurant but the flexibility of stock price and this evening's appointment. When he passed the information counter, the cheerful reception called out to him 

"Mr. Yuy, please wait. Your document you ordered yesterday just arrived." Heero turned to her, she wasn't familiar to him, but it might because he has never bother paid attention to anyone. He received a rather thick file from her and just nodded. 

After Heero left the counter, the cheerful reception blushed and talked to her friend "Wow, he's so handsome, isn't he?" Her friend said "Yes, but if only he smiled a bit, he would be more gorgeous.." 

His building, the white one with a pair of roman pillar and white marble floor was in the centre of this crowded business square. As soon as the sunlight hit him, he wondered why it was this strong. For the others, it just the normal sunlight but for Heero, he arrived at his office before the sun rise and left it when sun already set. He didn't know where to go but he just wanted the nearest restaurant. He looked around, there was the fountain in the heart of the centre and he spotted a small coffee shop at one corner, not far from where he was. 

When he arrived, he pushed the door open but it hit something 

"Ouch!" 

Then he realized that he might have bumped against someone, so he pushed the other door in and found the long hair waitress apologising her customer and trying to wipe the ketchup off his suit, but he looked very angry and pushed her off balance. Heero place his thick file of document on a nearby table and catch her waist, she spun around, face to face with him. He stared at her, she has the sweetest face that have ever seen, deep violet eyes and sensual lips.. 

The lightning.. struck him.. 

_//Who can say Where the road goes,_   
_Where the day flows?.. Only time..//_

He was stunned, he didn't even hear or see a thing beside this female stranger's presence.. He saw her lips moved, she's saying something to him which he didn't hear.. 

" Sir, Sir, are you alright ?" That's what the waitress said but when Heero's mind was back again, he realised that the body he's holding was a boy, a very breath-taking one.. 

"W.. What?" He answered but still didn't let go off his hands. 

"I'm asking if you're ok?" the boy in his arms said again 

"No..err… Yes I'm ok?" and the boy looked at Heero's hands that were still holding him. Heero got it and slowly letting go.. 

The boy turned to his customer again and offered to clean his suit, but he refused angrily and asked for compensation The boy might have been having his big time, judging from his expression and Heero realized that he should take the responsibility here. He handed the angry man some banknote, he seems to be satisfied and left. 

"Sir, you don't have to do that.." 

"Don't worry, I must do, and it should be me who apologize you.." Heero couldn't tear his eyes away from this charming waiter, those purple eyes.. were.. beautiful.. 

_//And who can say if your love grows_   
_ As your heart chose?.. Only time..//_

"Duo!, What did you do this time!" shouting angrily the old woman behind the cashier, she seemed to be his boss. 

"Uh, I'm sorry.." 

Heero looked around, this shop was small and decorated with old framed picture, out of order jukebox was in one corner and the wall was painted in various colour, and there's a few customers drinking cheap beer at the bar.. 

"Sir , er.., you're here for lunch?" the boy asked him hesitatingly 

"Yes" he replied 

"Please take a seat, I'll be back for the order" the boy tried to curved a smiled and turned to the kitchen 

He chose to sit at one corner by a glass wall near the entrance. There he could see outside, most of businessmen who were also looking for some fine lunch headed for the Italian and french restaurant. He turned his head back and waited for the boy to come. 

Waited and waited.. he looked at his watch again and again.. one, twice and third time when the minute hand move. And He wondered if his Rolex was dead or not.. 

'What is it, why I'm so nervous..' He tried to regain his true self but failed miserably when the boy appeared again and asked him 

"What's your order, sir?" Heero looked at him and noticed that 'his' beautiful boy had a track of tears under those amaryllis eyes. He stared at him, didn't know what to do either pretend as nothing happened or just asked him if everything all right. Fortunately, his mind faster than his thought, he reached out his hand to the boy's, squeezed it lightly as if he was soothing him.. 

The boy didn't pulled back, his lips silently formed the words 'thank you'.. They stared at each other, never broke an eyes contact, not even a second.. 

_//Who can say why your heart sighs_   
_ As your love flies?.. Only time..//_

"Duo! What's an order?!" Yelling from the same woman. Duo and Heero were startled, then let go off their hands lingeringly.. Heero said "Anything.." Duo nodded and smiled before he left 

After that, his lunch was Club Sandwich and served by that unfriendly woman. He finished it as slow as he could. Deep inside he was hoping to talk with the boy a little more, but Duo didn't come out from the kitchen again. Heero thought if he asked this cashier lady about Duo, that would be more problem for him, since this woman didn't seem to like him much.. 

While he walked back to his office, his duty of work disturbed his reverie.. he sighed and tried to clear his thought 'Don't be worried about him.. He'll be fine..' When he reached his desk, his secretary's assistant said the meeting would be held in 10 minutes. Heero totally forgot about it but anyway he told her that he's ready.. 

He had never been like this before, he couldn't make up his mind to attended the meeting. He just sat there and waited for his smart directors to reported the possibility of interest for this year. He only nodded when they bowed their head to him before and after their stood up and talked. 

'What am I doing?..' he wondered 'I only think about Duo..' The more he think about him, the more he wanted to see him.. 

_// And who can say Why your heart cries_   
_When your love lies?.. Only time..//_

When the meeting was over, his secretary's assistant asked him "Excuse me, Mister Yuy. I can't find your document anywhere, is it in your car?" 

"Document?" 

"Yes, the reception said she sent it to you directly" 

Heero remembered that he brought it out with him intending to check it over his lunch.. so he must have left it at the coffee shop.. 

"Yes, it's in my car, I'll check it myself" He lied. Why did he lie? He didn't know, but his heart is racing fast.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

5 P.M. Heero was walking passed the information counter again.. 

"Hey, look at that. I've never seen mister Yuy go home before 9 P.M." the cheerful lady whispered to her friend, and she replied "The only thing that make such a workaholic change his routine is.." 

"Is what?" Her friend frowned at her eagerness.. "How could I know, his lover?. maybe.." 

Heero tried to keep his pace steady and not to run to the coffee shop.. 'What am I become.. Duo's just a boy..' he thought. When he arrived at the coffee shop, he looked through the glass wall first. There was no sign of Duo.. but he must enter anyway.. 

Inside, there was only a couple sitting next to each other at the faraway corner, giggling and teasing lovingly.. he turned to the cashier lady 

"I came here this noon and I'm pretty sure that I left my document here. Have you seen it?" 

"I remember you, they're not much customers 'round here. I saw your file and I gave it to Duo" 

"W.. Why?" his heart paused at Duo's name 

"I have to go in next 10 minutes and he should be here soon, I told him to take care of this shop" 

"So, where is he now?" 

"Might be with his wicked Chinese lover, I guess" her voice was so sarcastic but her words pierced to his heart.. 'He has a lover.. He has a lover.. He has a lover.. oh God..' 

"Hey, mister!" she woke him from those phantom sentences that his mind repeated over and over again.. 

"What?" 

"I'm asking if you're going to wait or not?" 

"It's a very important document, I think I have to wait.." He didn't lied, now he must stay even he really wanted to leave.. Duo had a lover.. 

"Then would you please take care of this shop before he come?" she asked, such a strange request. How could her trust a total stranger for this? Besides, she looked very anxious. 

"No problem" 

"Then would you like some coffee?" 

"Yes, please" he sat at the counter, few minutes later the cashier lady handed him a cup of coffee.. 

"Mm I have to go now, mister, do you need anything else?" 

"No, I'll be fine" and she left with the umbrella, Heero sat there for a moment but the giggle from the lover there made him moved to sit by the glass wall again.. 

'It's going to rain..' he thought, all he could do now was to waited.. and he hate that.. 

_// Who can say When the roads meet_   
_That love might be,.. In your heart?..//_

6.30 P.M. The rain was heavy now and he worried about Duo.. 'He might be spending his time with his lover now.. and what am I doing.. just waiting and hurting..' 

He rest his head to the glass wall, felt the coldness both from the glass and his passion. The drops of rain hit the glass continuously, he just stared blankly outside, it was dark.. he glanced at his room at the 21st floor of his building, the light was still on, standing by for him to go back to work.. 

'Should I go back?.." and he took another sip of already cold coffee.. minutes passed he looked outside again, it was still raining and he spotted someone, slim body was hugging his shoulder and walking slowly in the rain.. 'Duo! what is he doing?' 

Duo seemed not to tried to cover himself from the rain, instead, he sat on the bench near the fountain, his head dropped as if he was crying.. 

_//And who can say When the day sleeps_   
_If the night keeps,.. All you heart..//_

'Duo..' he called him out in his mind and got out of the shop, neither bother worried about the rain nor, in fact, anything .. Heero ran to him in one fluid motion.. 

"Duo.." 

Duo raised his head to see him.. he was stunned, he didn't expect anyone ran through the rain just the see him.. 

_//..Night keeps all your heart..//_

He still stunned, his mind was hazy but he managed to speak 

" Sir.." 

"Called me Heero. What's happened to you?" he asked angrily, angry at everything that made this boy suffered 

"Oh, must be about your document.." 

"It's not! What happened?" he didn't waited for Duo to finished talking about any damn document. He really wanted to know 

"I.. I.. " 

"What did he do to you?" Heero couldn't stop himself from asking that question, he just met Duo for a second time and never really didn't talk to him.. but why he felt so protective.. 

Duo was shocked, this man was so concerned about him.. even his lover never give a shit about him, but this man.. 

"He.. he left me.. it was over.." Duo didn't know why he felt that he must answer the truth.. it was his private matter 

_//Who can say if your love grows_   
_As your heart chose?.. Only time..//_

'His lover left him.. how stupid he was.. if I were him, there's no way he would hurted like this.. only if I were him..' 

They stared at each other mindlessly in the cold rain. Heero reached out his hand to Duo's damp cheek, caress him.. 

Duo felt love and tenderness from that touch, he close his eyes, his invisible tears mix with drops of the pouring rain.. 

Heero moved his hand to Duo's neck and drew him close, cheek to cheek. He knew that Duo was the one he wanted to spend his lifetime with .. 

_//And who can say where the road goes,_   
_ Where the day flows?.. Only time..//_

Duo turned his head to Heero's neck, nuzzled him with his nose, both of his hands were holding Heero tight, hoping this wasn't the dream.. 

Heero shivered from Duo's touch, when they pulled back and stared at each other.. they found something in the other's eyes, they kissed.. hesitatingly at first and pulled back a little, Duo licked his lips to taste the sweetness of Heero. Then he pulled Heero head to him and crushed their lips together.. their tongue were dancing madly.. The raindrops were cold but This couldn't compared to the heat of their body and their rising passion. until they both breathless, they grasped for air. Hazily, they counted each other's breath, their heart were aching.. 

Heero couldn't think straight anymore.. he lower his lips to Duo's, wanted to feel that sweet drunken kiss once again, .. 

They knew that someone might have been watching them, but they didn't care anymore.. as long as they had each other.. 

_//Who knows?.. Only time..//_

The sound of the rain was just a sweet symphony to their ears, their world exist just the tiny circle around them.. 

_// Who knows?.. Only time..//_   
  


fin~ 

===========================================================   
Kai: Jeez, this song.. :: sobs, sobs ::, please, I recommend this song for a lonely guy ^^', tried to find it (buy or download) and to tell the truth, I just downloaded it and listened it most of the time while I write this fic.. oh and at first, I made Wufei in Heero's role but... I think Heero looking good in suit more than Wufei.. hea' hea' (*^_^*) 

So what about it, Feedback, please.. 


End file.
